


迷失 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：银翼杀手背景，私设成山。





	迷失 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Rps，含少量抹布情节  
> 配对：朱白  
> 申明：狂想与虚假。  
> 其他：分了朱白两个视角，一篇有点意识流的文，可能单从一个视角看不懂，但您会在另一个视角或者我的FT里找到答案。

WHITE

复制人没有爱。

爱好像是美好的，但它却无法被攥在我手心、融进我心里；莫夫说我们不懂生不懂亡，不懂情不懂义，就连脑袋里装的那一点点记忆都是虚幻与泡影，于是剩下的是指令，只有指令。

而我却在楼底那个看守老头那儿偷听来了什么叫死亡，又在不久之后从他腐烂的肉块里习得了所有疑问的答案。

所以我时常希望自己能在寿终正寝之前死去。

 

这个男人弄得我很疼。他掐住我的肩膀，狠狠往凹凸不平的墙上摔去，皮肤隔着单薄的衬衣裂开，像是画笔在白布上划出一道道丑陋而又毫无意义的痕迹，而画布视其为恩惠。

我叉开腿，靠着潮湿的墙壁慢慢往下滑，直到膝盖重击水洼，溅起黑色的泥浆。机械的隆隆声在我头顶挥之不去，正如这满天灰尘，即便被雨浸染，也要先粘你个浑身都是方肯罢休。

男人的门襟拉链蹭到我的脸上，毫不留情在上留下一道红印，他捏着我的下巴，拿布满厚茧的拇指重重地按压划痕。

头一次，我觉得恶心。

早晨囫囵吞下的隔夜面包终于开始在胃袋里作恶了，内脏的绞痛感像一剂刚发作的毒药，撕开食道，寸步难行地在血肉模糊的肉渣中挪动。我一巴掌推开他的手，弯曲着身子向前冲去，在男人开口谩骂之前，在他那双擦得蹭亮的皮鞋上吐了个遍。

他低声咒骂着，提起膝盖撞上我肩膀。我撩开垂在眼前的发丝，眯眼向上看去。厌恶，对砸进汤锅里的老鼠屎；鄙夷，对红灯街巷里的穷酸味，甚至包括蚊蝇。那又怎样呢？我想。

我拿手背抹了抹嘴，伸手拉下他的裤链，让滚烫不灭的欲望在手掌中燃烧，最好燃烧殆尽。

于是怀着这样的念头，我见到了他，在雨中，在灰尘里，在阴暗潮湿、淫靡肮脏的巷子里头，他看着我被折辱与奸淫。

那巷口的男人站得笔直，而我的身体像张破纸似的被人折起；他衣冠整齐，我衣衫不屡；雨天阴冷，那人套着一件腈纶厚披风，窝在他舒适的移动暖棚里，手上夹着一支我辨不出味儿的烟，橙色的火星成了黑白幕布中的唯一光电——它上移，停顿，下垂。

嫖客抓伤了我的腰腹，动作粗蛮，与一个病院的疯子无异，他从裤子口袋里掏出几张面值较小的钞票，手指一搓将其卷曲，塞进我被射满了精液的后穴里。

不用谢。他凑过来在潮湿的空气里留下一口混杂着酒肉臭味的热气，反手便把我扔在地上，转身就走。

雨停了，就像根本没下过似的。

我歪在墙边，看到刚才那个巷口的男人扔下了烟蒂，留火星在水洼中湮灭。他迈开步子朝我走来，顺便带起了一阵凉风，以及洗衣粉的味道。便利店里最便宜的那款，我想到，挣扎着直起身子。我瞥了眼被他扔到水坑里的烟，有些馋嘴地希望自己若有一条能伸长的胳膊该多好，那它现在就可能在自己的嘴里。

“今晚不接了。“我咂嘴，吐掉口腔里那一口发苦的酸水。我抽出戳在红肿内壁上的钞票，随手抖了两下，扭头打算起身，却见那双沾了点泥浆的牛津布鞋仍旧在视线可及的范围内。我顿了下，顺着对方笔直的裤管向上看去，交叠的花格子、布料无褶皱、起球的腈纶，以及融合在深色面料中的污渍。

我艰难地吞咽着，于远处突然横扫过来的紫色探照灯里，看清了“污渍”本身，还有那张夹在黑色衬衣上、从敞开的披风中漏出一个角的证件。

我早该想到的。

除了那些“警官”，谁会有心思在三更半夜，穿得人模鬼样，一声不吭地伫立在雨夜的后巷中，点一支烟，清心寡欲与娱乐型“共度春宵”？而他看上去太像人类了，我想，就连呼吸声都与我不尽相同。

我低下头，不动声色地向左迈开一小步。空中落下一道惊雷，如同一把白色利刃，推着姗姗来迟的巨响，替我鸣枪。

我攥紧那几张湿嗒嗒的钱币，瘸着一条腿，扭头就跑，即便浑身上下酸软得像被折叠过数来回，我也不敢停下。我想起看守老头说的死亡，说它像一条蛇，慢慢缠上人的身躯，将其挤压致死；又或者是一支离弦之矢，穿透肉体时，你也许还活着。

我跌跌撞撞地缓慢奔跑着，动作狼狈又难堪；而身后那位绅士，我听见他掀开衣服时带起的风声，听见他枪械上膛的号角、子弹撕开空气的暴戾、死亡没入肩头的沉寂。

我踉跄了下，身子歪歪扭扭地朝地面砸去，眼中所见的彩色霓虹，终于闪烁着、闪烁着消亡。

 

/  
010，醒来。

我睁开眼，亮白色的光直射在视网膜上；我可以听见，四周除了机械运转的声音，就是金属的碰撞；我可以闻到，刺鼻的消毒水；但我感受不到自己的身体，时而软绵时而僵硬，大脑与神经在正常运作，却牵扯不动任何一处肉体。

这是我第一次从漫长的黑暗中醒来，本应一团浆糊的脑子却被清晰有条的思路填充，我知道什么是仪器，什么是消毒水；知道在我身边这个戴着口罩的男人叫莫夫，知道他正拿着一把细而长的手术刀在我身边站定；学会了辨识疼痛与麻痹，获知了自己的身份与命运。而他唯独没教会我怎么抗拒与斗争。

于是我机械地服从命令，把僵硬的脸撑出一个又一个、人类的表情。

他带我来到一块巨大的荧幕前，荧幕雪白刺眼，与所有人的衣物与脸融在一起。

莫夫说我与他们不同，只是一堆细胞与程序，万千数据结合到一起的结晶。他那只机械造的手按在我的肩头，凉意与压迫刺破皮肤钻入体内。这是你的记忆，他指着那亮白色的屏幕如是说道，你的过去，你的现在，和你的未来。010，我的杰作。赋予你虚假的真相，掩盖真实的泡影。

我看着回忆里模糊不清的屏幕，对莫夫所言，时隔多年，仍然一知半解。  
/

 

熟悉的烟味呼唤我醒来，我撑开眼皮，恍惚间，觉得那烟雾是一条冰冷无情的蛇，扼住我虚假的四肢，渗透空洞乏味的魂魄。

醒了。陌生音色在马克杯底与木柜碰撞之后随之响起，那男人嘴里叼着烟，吞云吐雾地用略显沙哑的声音陈述道。我打了个寒颤，向那纯白色的杯子望去，假装忽略他手中那支针筒。

他顺着我的目光瞥向杯子，抽出嘴里的烟，将其于台面上碾灭，顺带无意阻拦了我顾别处的视线。男人捏起小圆盘里的一团酒精棉往我手臂上按去，力道有些大，足以让我脆弱的皮肉留下红斑。

“这是什么？”我艰难地吞咽着，实在无法控制自己颤抖不已的声线，天知道我灵魂绷紧得好似一条严重缩水的裤子，身体却僵硬到动弹不得。

别动，他低着头抬起眼，凛冽神色好如冷铁剜人心；声音冰冷而又机械。我曾从未遇见过“警官”，却也曾听闻那些过于玄乎而不着边际的奇闻逸事；我给予传闻以不屑与轻视，直至得知自己同样也身处可“报销”的行列。我问制造主什么是新什么是旧，他答反叛与偏离，倘若被敲上这样的图章，便将是那些吸血枪口下的饲料。

我呢？

莫夫拿着一个小喷头，永恒透亮的清水冲刷掉了我体内最后一丝污浊，他扯过一块大毛巾将我裹起，义肢轻轻撩开遮挡在我眼前的发丝，动作轻柔得好像是保养军刀的将军。

你不属于任何一类。

我想，那我还是要死的。

针尖穿皮入肉的凉意挥开回忆，我咬着下唇，死死盯着不断往里推的细针。

营养剂。男人少言，更多时候是沉默不语，好像每一个字都价值千万钱财，多说一点就是浪费千金，甚至连半个音节也不会施舍。

我不喜欢他，不喜欢这样的沉默寡言。

液体分子挤进血管里，时而往前冲，时而撞击着管壁。不一会儿，我的眼前便模糊成一堆堆的色块，它们幻化成无形的爪牙，扼住我的咽喉，刺进我的骨肉。他撒谎，我想到，我从他抿起的嘴角与逃避的眼神中便可知晓，从最开始——可我不明白自己为什么会对此了如指掌。

他把针筒放在一边，拇指几乎是温柔地搓按着那微不可见的针孔，之后翻身坐上床，将我笼罩在他的阴影之下。

“别拿走我的命，”我的声音微乎其微，“除此之外，我什么都可以答应你，求你。”

他点在我静脉边的手指一顿，而后又向下往锁骨滑去。情色又庄严，奇怪的是我却不觉厌恶。

不，他答，你什么也给不了我。

没有答案，他俯身在我耳边轻轻说道。

彼时，那双塞满了万千星辰的眼终于舍得望进了我虚假的眸，他撩开单薄的被子，好让我注意到自己寸缕不着似的停顿了一秒。那视线里的阳光直射我遍布糊状物体的视网膜，直到刺得我不得不向别处张望方才罢休，他向下看，向下“审视”，就像面对着商场里速食火锅包装袋上的保质期，像是面对差点报废的机械设备。

你叫什么？

我迷迷糊糊地从耳鸣与鼓点噪声中辨认出他的声音：“……什么？”我仰起头，为那只在胸口游荡的手而屏气。

——名字。他提醒道，滚烫的手掌按压在我胃部，虎口微微缩起便能夹住皮肉。

“我……没有……”他抬起一边的膝盖挤入我的腿间，粗糙的指关节蹭过胯骨，幻觉的出现让我以为那是一支笔刷，蘸着旧型号的血，画在我身上。

他没再说话，似乎是打算专心致志地撩拨他面前那堆软弱无力的肉块，在将之抹杀之前，好好折辱。

你的制造者叫你什么？他干燥的手指反复在我红肿的穴口戳弄，不带一丝同情与怜悯，不由分说地探了进来，我下意识收紧了穴道，微弱的刺痛终于把我带回了迷失与现实的国境线内。

“010……别，求你。”我露出自己厌恶憎恨的软弱，只求对方别再撕开肉体。

他是谁？男人无视了我的祈求，他甚至不考虑任何润滑——我怀疑他没有——仅仅只是想挖开这具被浸淫过的身体。他叫什么？

人人都知晓我出自谁手，可那人偏偏禁止我将其宣之于口，我不知道原因，也不想去探个究竟，单纯地守着这个诺言，直到此时此刻，在陌生而又熟悉的面孔与声音之下，一切分崩离析。

“莫夫……”我听到自己讲。他的动作过于粗鲁，对一个刚承受过侵犯的“人”来说，百害无一利。我夹紧腿，却只是攀住了他的腰；穴道不断收缩着，想要将异物推出体外；他的指甲不长，但每次刮搔过柔软的内壁都足以让人失声尖叫——而他甚至剥夺了我喊叫的权利，药物操控着我的神经、我的四肢，和我的大脑，令其与本心违背。“好疼……”

生理反应会解决的。他冰冷得像一个汇报日程的机器人，亏得我仍认其为人类。我听说过，他故意把你做成了这样。

我紧闭双眼，头一次在性事当中面红耳赤，头一次对造物者有了憎恨之意。我不知这样的情愫究竟从何而来，只知晓让自己这般暴露在他的视线之下，我不愿意，我不想要。

他的话音刚落不久，我就感到一股股的粘稠液体从我身体深处向外涌出，浸湿了他完全塞入的四根手指，沾染了那洁白无暇的被子。我尝试动了动胳膊，企图挣扎，却被人一把扼住咽喉，与此同时，那四指开始迅速向外抽，紧接着再向里捅，混杂着分泌液在穴里抽叉的噗噗作响，在穴口打出细小的泡沫。

那是号角，莫夫说过，阿弗洛狄忒倾倒壶中的蜜水，浇灌快感与爱欲的种子。

我挣扎，在现实与虚幻里作斗争，希望换得等价回报。而他不会停，他不是我的神，听不见我的诉求。

于是我流泪，甚至不知为何。

男人抽出手指，体液浇得那些修长雕塑银光闪烁，他把粘稠划到我胸口，从心尖到小腹，一条绵长又短暂的细线，捆缚牢笼中的灵魂。

出生日期？他掰开我的腿，强硬中带着莫名的温柔，像是刺破处子的黏膜，他将自己的性器戳进柔软湿滑的穴口，长驱而入。我以为自己尖叫嘶吼，到头来落在耳边的不过是黏腻软糯的呻吟与喟叹，我想挠他的脸，攥住床单、被套，或者随便什么，他带来的快感过于强烈，让人无法忍受。日期。他重复。

我依然迷茫，小声呻吟，下体的疼痛、燥热与酥麻占据了我所有的感官神经，除此之外，我对外界失去了应有的反应。他掐着我的腰，一下下把自己往里送，龟头顶上前列腺，却又避之不碰，索性让柱身蹭过每一处内壁，向更深的地方钻去。

“我不知道，我不知道……”药效正在消逝，与此相对，我愈发对与他之间的性器着迷——青涩却舒畅。我缓慢地抬起腿，像是设定什么固定的程序，重复着以往千万次相同的动作，我缠住他的腰，蜷缩的脚趾蹭过男人的后腰，这让我的下身离床面更加遥远，一张一合的穴口就如此暴露在阴冷潮湿的空气中，暴露在那双神赐的眼睛下。

他揩掉了那些大量涌出的粘稠液体，默不做声地将手指探入我的口中。我心领神会，半眯着眼抬起头，眼角堵塞的琉璃瞬间划过颧骨，砸碎在枕头上。我含住那两根手指，卖力地吞咽着，学习交媾的动作，跟上他肏我的节奏。

我看着他额前垂落的发，发下天匠打造的鼻梁，百花沾染的唇——没有人是完美的，莫夫在冰冷的光线下对我说道，你们也一样。

那我呢？回忆中的010赤身裸体坐在高楼上的落地窗前，我站在回忆里看着自己。

即便被冠以“杰作”之名，你同完美之间，也存在着这点距离。

哪点？

这点。莫夫伸出两根手指，在我面前比了下。

“先生……”我捏紧拳头，将所谓的缺陷全数攥住，从此距离完美不差一分一毫——这就是他，这个陌生男人的定义，他是我短暂光阴中，唯一见到的完美。“先生，”我收紧自己，让对方的精液喷溅在肠道里，最好灌入腹中，凝聚成结晶，成就一个不现实的梦境，“您真好看……”言毕，我松开手脚，令其摔进床垫，四肢无力地大开着，渴求对方将我杀死于此时此刻。

他无声地看着我，良久才抬手，轻柔地擦拭我脸上乱七八糟的泪痕。他没有问我为什么哭得如此伤心，所以我想他大概是清楚的。

于是，我知晓了那便是爱。

 

“您不是要‘报销’我？”

我为什么需要？男人塞了个枕头到我的背后，把刚煮好的牛奶倒入马克杯。别用敬语。

我躲在被子里，看他在橙黄色灯光里的一举一动，捧着那一杯来之不易的牛奶，尝到了岁月静好的滋味。“那就和他们一样了。”

对方的动作出现了停顿，他放下手中的花洒，转身看我，若有所思。你叫什么？他又问。

“我没有名字——”

——小白。

“什么？”我抬眸，望向光线里的身影。

你叫小白。男人朝我走来，他在我想缩回手之前，隔空捧住了我的左半边脸，湿漉漉的气味钻入我的鼻腔，生命的味道让我不由自主地贴上了那手掌。他轻轻拨开我鬓角的发，安抚着我冰冷的脸庞。  
“你很奇怪。”我深深吸了一口气，一瞬的幸福感令我想要把他身上所有的味道全部吸入腹中。

怎么说？

“没有人会为我们起名。”

如果我不是人类呢？

我歪着头看他，舌尖舔过上唇，将粘在其上的白色卷入腹中：“你叫什么？”我用他的问题再去问他。

朱一龙。

我笑：“你看，你很熟练。”

那男人没了话，他微微蹙眉，转身替他的电子盆栽浇水。

“我们对于一些事做出的反应，被定义成条件反射；而用于形容人类，则称之为本能，”我掀开被子，赤裸着双足踩到地毯上，“我们——”我脚下一个趔趄，拖不动的两条疲软双腿像丝线一般互相纠缠在一起，那男人一把把花洒扔置到一边，将我连同裹在身上的毛毯卷入怀中，我稳住了马克杯，盯着那晃荡不已的白色液体看了许久，才抬起脸。我不比朱先生矮，但此时此刻的零距离，让我紧张，让我觉得对方是如此高大，而自己却渺小无力。我望进他那双透彻的眼睛，喃喃开口：“你跟我太不像了……”我鬼使神差地伸出手，指尖小心翼翼地按在他的颧骨上，柔软与温暖的皮肉化作一缕春风，缠绕住我的全身，乃至心头。

他一把抓住我的手指，在我耳边停滞了许久。还是那双眼，清明得像是一块上等琥珀，将我们彼此都渴求的真相，锁在其中——而我更希望那里头的是我自己。

他推开我，看我跌坐到地毯上，扭头的时候不知是不是故意给我看到了微微上扬的嘴角。他有在笑吗？我想，至少在过去的几秒钟内，他是开心的。

“别坐在地上。”朱先生的声音很轻柔，这是我在昨晚没有意识到的，那些美好的音节踮着脚尖，踩在我心上。

我仰头咽下最后一滴牛奶，把马克杯捧在手里转了一圈，这才发现另一面靠近底部的地方烧着几个小小的英文字母。我低头凑近，探出指尖轻轻摩挲着。窗外的风声嘶吼着抽打在玻璃窗上，而这分毫不影响我对着“WHITE”出神，明明是五个简单的字母，却诉说着比其本身更加深刻的意义。

“你该走了。”他突然抽走了我手中的杯子，湿漉漉的手背蹭过了我的。

我回过神来，抱歉地抿起嘴，转身拎起凳子上早被烘干的衬衫套到身上。“谢了，”我磨蹭到门口，双手不安地相互搓着，掌心因为摩擦而生出的唯一一点暖意在皮肤间转瞬即逝，“谢谢。”我重复。

朱先生踱步缓慢走到我面前，他低着头抬眼看我，从乱糟糟的头发到鼻尖，从嘴唇到领口，视线像是测试光线，扫描了我的全身上下。

我不太自在，心脏的跳动声被无限放大在耳边。在莫名的慌乱间，我踉跄着踩进来时穿的那双跑鞋，转身打算推门而去。

“等下。”

我停下所有动作，僵硬且机械地转过身。

朱先生从玄关处的柜面上抓过一只皱巴巴的黑色皮夹，他掏出一沓纸币，递到我面前。

我咬住下唇，道：“我想不用了——”微弱而无底气。

“——你需要的，”他说，另一只手在我的下巴下搔了搔，“他们会问，不是吗？”

我死死瞪着他看，愤怒不知从何而起，直奔我头顶而去。

他大抵是看出来了，半笑着把钱塞进我的手里。“我从没见过你这样的。”

“你根本什么都不知道。”

“有一些确实如此，”朱先生用食指敲了敲自己的脑袋，“而剩下的那些，我比谁都要清楚。”

他替我打开门，做了个“请”的手势。

“再见，小白，”男人顿了一下，我在楼道昏暗无比的灯光下盯着他那双眼睛看，想要将其刻画在脑子里，却又不敢太过猖狂，生怕这一天后，再也见不着，而被继续囚禁拘束在永无尽头的折辱之中，“我们会再见的。”

我张开嘴，所有渴望脱口而出的言语全数被他的眼神堵在喉咙口。

于是我像是身陷梦境的人类，还未来得及阻止那扇门在眼前合上，便已经醒来。

 

RED

这个世界的等级分明，每个生物一旦被定义，就被规定了一生，你可能是一株还未生长就逐渐死去的嫩芽；可能是沉浮许久却逃脱不了被淹没于水下的电子生物；可能是人类；可能是复制人。

当我独自从黑暗中醒来时，便知晓了这个世界的一切——定理与规律——没有人告诉我为什么，没有人知道是怎么一回事。

于是清醒后的第一天，我知道了自己的名字；第二天便获得了某些人一生都不会了解的知识；第三天我遇见了公寓一楼的老看守，他叫我冰冷的数据，无名的复制人；第四天学会了如何炖一锅好菜；第五天的时候，我仿佛已经过完了正常人的一生。

我的记忆一天天增加，信息碎片每一秒都在往一块儿凑，而我仍然不知道自己究竟属于哪一类。

直到之后的那个雨夜，我老远站在巷子口，看见了那个本活在记忆里的人。

 

最一开始让我驻足的是阵阵呕吐声，我本想扭头施舍某个陌生人一瞥，却不料捕捉到了开锁的钥匙。我看见那个苍白的青年在拉扯中隔着嫖客内裤含住了肿胀的物件，他闭着眼卖力地吞吐，脸上的表情就好像是在诉说别人的悲惨遭遇，而他自己，跟这些没有半分钱关系。肥硕的男人粗暴地拉扯他后脑勺的头发，迫使他抬起头。他被人拉开双腿，粗鲁地脱去裤子，那男人丑陋臃肿的手指毫不留情，硬生生捅进单薄的身子。我摸出一根烟，眯起眼，不动声色地看他——一只破旧的娃娃，被折起、拳打脚踢——我站立着看他纸片般的身形，直到那恶心的男人踱步离开。

罪恶感带来了烦躁。

我扔下抽了一半的烟，看着火星在水洼里湮灭。你为什么不救他，我问自己，与此同时迈开步子，终于朝那青年走去。可我甚至连自己的事都一知半解，为什么要冒着被人类“不待见”的危险，跑去帮助一个“巧合”呢？

然后我在他面前顿足，毫不犹豫地为无所为而后悔。

今晚不接了，青年耷拉着脑袋，慢吞吞地吐出句话。我居高临下，瞥见他后颈上以肉眼可见速度消退的淤青，不到一分钟，那块皮肤就像是从未被咬破过似的完好无损。他和我一样，我想，也许。我攥着口袋里的线头，细丝嵌进皮肉指尖却没觉得有多疼。

我盯着他头顶，那些略有些干枯的头发丝到处打着小结，再被雨沾染过，整堆整堆地粘在一起。印象里——或者假想中——有这么一个人的发顶，跟他有些相似。我伸出手，想要摸摸那鸟窝头。而对方未卜先知似的，倏地抬头，嵌在眼眶里的那两颗眼睛从霓虹色后射出两道刺眼的光，烧在我身上生疼。

我顺着他的眼神往自己胸口看去——工作证，一张我自己都没发现的塑料证件，它歪在我的衬衫上，像极了嘲笑一切的冷刀。我抬眸，看着对方匆忙想要掩盖自己的慌张，却宛如一个牙牙学语的孩子，不但没学成，倒是给我演了一出“好戏”。

天上惊雷落下的时候，他跑了，瘸着他那条拉伤的腿，歪歪扭扭地在我面前留下一串扭曲的轨迹。我摸了摸身上，从口袋里掏出了一把沾了点泥的手枪。翻来过去捉弄了会儿，四处没找到什么多余的玄机，借着昏暗的霓虹灯，勉强辨认出了弹匣里那枚麻醉剂。我看了看枪又朝他离开的方向瞥去，学着记忆里的样子，端起手里的枪。

瞄准，射击。

于是那纸片在飘渺的雨中，软绵绵地贴在了地上。

我触电般地扔下那把枪，大步朝那人影走去。靠得越紧，梦境如往事，越要浮出水面。

 

我把他带回家，从底楼死去的看门人屋里顺了一瓶酒，又问隔壁的独居阿婆借了药箱。回房替人脱下那些湿嗒嗒黏糊糊的衣服扔在一边，用热毛巾给他擦了擦身子，自认为完成不错地坐在床边，开了那瓶酒，盯着那人不安稳的睡颜，发起了呆。

他离我那么近，却又想隔了一层怎么捅，都捅不破的膜，近在咫尺，又不可触及。

我看向自己停在半空的手，又缓缓垂下。

然后“白宇”那张与此人一模一样的脸，荡漾开我心中的那一汪水。

 

/  
您好，白宇。

您好，我握住他伸出的手，飞速扫了眼青年的牛津布皮鞋。朱一龙，我心不在焉地回应，心里还想着他这单薄的身子骨实在撑不起这件呢格子西装。

白宇眨眨眼，歪过头打量着我，眼神像是一个瞧见稀奇事物的孩子。我不习惯这样灼热的视线，没过多久便扭过身子，将视线落在四周的白色仪器上。

他大抵是注意到了自己略有失态，白宇挠了挠头，咧着嘴，顶着他年轻却苍白的脸，朝我贴来——手臂贴着手臂，甚至不安分地蹭了蹭。

对不起，我有些好奇了。他略微垂下头，这个姿势在我的余光里像极了一只抱着萝卜的垂耳兔，不但讨人喜欢，甚至有些可爱过头了。我干咳了几声，留给他困惑而不失礼貌的微笑。

您不爱讲话，我就觉得，和“他们“很像。

我抿了抿嘴向他表示不必用敬语，而后又重重地点了下头以示赞同。

白宇把头探了过来，眨巴着一双不大的眼睛。

怎么了？

好看啊。

语不惊人死不休，那人却面不改色地如此评价道。我先是一愣，后哭笑不得地用手指轻轻搔过鼻梁以掩饰尴尬。

这便是初遇。  
/

 

我踱步到厨房，挥过手臂一把将灶台上的速食垃圾扫到地面上、水池里——到处都是。回忆对于我来说，从来就不是一件称心的事。那些熟悉又陌生的故事发了疯似的往脑袋里钻去，有如置身湍急的瀑布流之下，窒息与疼痛随着扑面而来。我哆嗦着手想从塑料袋堆中摸出包烟，却在自己凌乱的呼吸声中翻到了一支通体白色的烟杆。

给你的——于是那声音突兀地在我乱成一团乱麻的脑袋里浮现出。

我盯着它身上磨损掉的字母，眼前闪过的画面挤掉了现实。那人绕开了好几个跟班跑到我面前递来的小盒子；他揣着被自己一屁股坐断的眼镜来我这诉苦情；他站在远处冲我挥手；窝在床上唉声叫疼；坐在窗前的背影；霓虹下的侧脸；煞如白纸；红如鲜血；胡渣；下唇；眉；目；发。断断续续的片段伴随着水烧开的声音，越响，越密，几乎就要将我淹没在炫目的画片之中。一旦沉沦，万劫不复。

——哥哥。

然后，一切戛然而止。

我猛地抬头，仍然身处厨房。低头后才发觉那支白色的电子烟被我紧紧攥在手里，而从脸上滴落下的汗珠，在脚下砸出了一小片水洼。

我呼出一口气，终于还是点了真烟，拖着自己有些发颤的双腿，向卧室走去——狼狈地将那“礼物”抛之脑后。

床上那青年睁开了眼，我从白色的烟雾后瞅见他迷茫的眼神。

“醒了。”我把杯子放在柜上后在床边坐下，他看起来恢复得挺好，除了眼底还浮着褪不掉的红血丝与苍白的脸之外。我低下头，捣鼓着阿婆医疗箱里的针筒。

他在我的余光里偷偷打量那只白色马克杯，这本没什么，可我却觉得自己打从心里不希望对方这么做。我抽出咬在嘴里的烟，掐灭在床头柜上。

他看起来受了惊吓，始终唯唯诺诺地缩在被子里，甚至不敢用正脸看我。

我叹气，没法对那张脸和小动物似的表情生气起来。只得继续沉默不语，捏起圆盘里的酒精棉，往他细瘦的胳膊上按去。

这是什么？他开口，声音颤抖得跟坏掉的机械似的，不仅沙哑不悦耳，甚至还无法连成一片。

“别动，”我抬眸，看他神削的颚骨，“营养剂。”我给他答案，而对方却像是没有听见，他的眼神在我话音落下后忽然涣散，即便仍然盯着刺进皮肉的针，却已然映不出任何色彩与情感。

我想起看守老头整夜的嘀咕，他骂这楼里没一个正常人类，不是神经兮兮的老妇人，就是阴阳怪气的科学家。罪犯、强盗、乞丐应有尽有，好巧不巧还有一个无法拥有自我的娱乐型。

你也不是什么正常人，他抱着威士忌瓶，歪在沙发里看电视。

我问他那娱乐型是什么样的，他说是笼子里的鸟，拔了羽毛，拴了金链子，这辈子都逃不出牢笼。

具体点说呢？

那老头神秘兮兮地四处扫了眼，确定无人才凑到我耳边压低了声回道——他脑子连着主机呢。

那次对话不久以后，他就被一枪毙命于那狭窄的沙发椅中。

别拿走我的命。我回过神来，听见他说，除此之外，什么都可以拿来抵换。

真是讽刺，我想，又可怜。

“你给不了我答案，”我脱口而出，甚至不知道为何，那些字眼就如同背诵的经文，行云流水一气呵成，“不被允许。”

我放下针筒，伸手往他脖子上最后一块红印摸去，那块皮肉在我指尖下发烫，热度像一根微不可见的细线，钻进我的指尖，绕开血管，挑了条捷径，直往心头而去。

我触电般地收回手，不慎打翻了医疗箱，好在对方仍然沉浸在公司制造的幻境之中。我踢开地毯上的药盒，侧过去俯身仔细打量着那张脸。他面色红润，完全不如刚才的惨白，那双眼睛布满了水汽，一睁一盍勾引着他面前的人——随便什么人。我想，他或许以为自己被下了迷药。

“你是谁呢……”我喃喃自语。

 

/  
小白。

哎。白宇缩在电脑凳里，听闻我的呼唤方才转过来。他依仗着室内的空调与地毯，任性而决绝地舍弃了外套跟拖鞋。

我笑他还像个没长大的孩子，他也不气，反倒一脸兴奋地朝我招了招手，眼镜一眨不眨地盯着我手上那杯热牛奶。我拗不过他，只得把自己的早餐让给了这位大少爷。

你今天也是来和他们商议的？白宇从抽屉里拿出一包压缩饼干，塞了满嘴后才开口问。

我点点头，坐在离门最近的椅子上。

哎，太远了。他赤着脚跑到我身边，四处没找到凳子，索性一屁股坐在地毯上，拿我大腿当了桌板，什么都往上放。我眼镜还没修好，都看不清你的脸。

非得看清吗？我问。

那可不，白宇咳咳几声，我上哪再找比你还好看的脸呀。他开着玩笑，眼睛弯成了天上的月牙。

我哼笑，见他实在穿得单薄，便从衣架上拿下了自己的披风，将他包裹在其中。

白宇捧着牛奶杯，坐在我脚边，躲在我的衣服里——整个人都被布料上的烟草香所笼罩着。像兽类标识了猎物，一瞬间，他身上好像打满了我看不见的记号。

他注意到了我过热的视线，抬起脑袋，若有所思地盯着我看，后脑勺搁在我的腿上。白宇脖颈的线条是天作的美，我第一次见是在白少爷转头的瞬间，一睹倾心，那时便埋下了悸动的种。

我看见他眼里面无表情的自己，似是对内在那个早已痴狂到发疯的我无尽嘲讽。我想拿冰冷的指肚去触碰他包裹着静脉的皮肤，想从领口滑至他的肩膀，从肩膀落到胸口。

龙哥。他一语道破，将我从幻想中唤醒，丝毫不躲避我发红的眼。他们来了。

我干咳了几声，起身朝远处的会议桌走去。

白宇仍坐在那，像要等我回来继续。  
/

 

先生……

我从回忆中惊醒，额角上的汗滑落在眼角打转。那人无力地陷在床垫中，面色潮红，浑身上下都是汗水，像刚从池中打捞上来似的，沉重，越陷越深。

您真好看……

他的声音和白宇的重叠在一起，叫人分辨不清。我坐到床边，探出手去，想起梦里的妄想，迟疑许久终于还是擦去他脸上的泪水。

 

/  
来啦。

白宇仍然坐着，他比我们上次见面更瘦了点，我走到他边上，同其一起透过单向玻璃看着实验室的工作。

听说你要走了？

从哪听来的。

白宇拿胳膊肘撞了撞我的腰，他咧嘴笑道，不够意思啊，哥，你都不打算告诉我。

我低头看他的发顶，忍不住伸手去揉乱。

你还不是一样？

哪能啊？白宇抓着我的手臂接力站起来，他整个身子几乎都靠在我身上。我这不是把你叫来了吗？

我抿嘴不做声，环住他的肩膀把人往自己怀里带了带。

玻璃后的作业是什么我实在一清二楚。从刚迈入这座白氏高楼起，我就从底层员工的小话里听来了半个故事。再后来，白先生谈话间告诉了我所有。

我问他成功的几率。

那中年男人坐在落地窗前，背影和白宇的很相似，他把玩着手里的雪茄许久都没作答。

哥——龙哥。

我一把抓住白宇在我眼前晃动的手，腕骨搁得掌心有些难受。

你又发呆。他从我怀里离开，往玻璃上贴去。可真傻啊。

我看着他拿衬衫袖子擦了擦玻璃，装模作样地用双手挡在太阳穴边上，脸贴上去仔细“审查”进程。这分明是在做给我看，我想。

你要我抱着你吗？

白宇浑身一僵，他背着我，我看不见他脸上是什么表情，但大抵知道这难得的语出惊人令其来不及回应。

我暗自偷笑，迈上前去，腈伦呢子大衣蹭过单薄的衬衫，他耳后的头发蹭得我脸颊有些痒。我收紧双臂，把纸片般的人锁在怀中，时隔那么久，终于得偿所愿。

白宇转了个身，把脸埋在我的颈边，一边小声咳着，一边吸着鼻子，喃喃所言，仿若隔世传来。

我们会再见的，你等我。  
/


End file.
